FML! I've got a Stalker
by Karlyh23
Summary: Caroline's on her way to her new college and new life .she meets a very cocksure guy on her travells (Stefan) who's only looking for one thing and one thing only . She blows him off tho, or so she thinks until he shows up again . Has Caroline got a stalker on her hands ?
1. Chapter 1

*Caroline's Point of View*

Do you really have to go honey? You could just go to college at UCF. I hear there are very good looking guys there. I think you would enjoy it. my mom said, while trying to be convincing.

We were half way to the airport and she wouldn't stop going on and on about me going to a college that was so far away in California when we lived in Florida, the state which everyone wants to visit. But for me, it s the total opposite feeling, I hate this place, I want to leave with a driving passion.

Once I stopped spacing out I looked at my mom s natural blond hair bouncing up and down as she talked making me realize that her hair was exactly like mine except for the fact that my hair was a few shades darker.

Caroline are you listening to me? she asked, glancing at me quickly.

Oh yeah mum, sorry I zoned out. But anyway, I have got accepted to one of the greatest schools in California and my two best friends are going to be joining me. I paused for a second then continued, I know you re just worried about me being all the way across the country, but I will be fine, I promise. I smiled letting her know that I was sure that I would be okay, and she replied with a smile and patted my knee with her hand.

Okay hon, she said while pulling up to the airport s drop off sight and digging through her purse, but just in case here is a credit card that I have put under your name, it already has $5,000 on it, and if it runs out it comes straight out of my account so you never have to worry about running out of money. I was speechless.

I finally hugged her and said, thanks mum.

I glanced at the clock, I better get going or I am going to miss my flight. She simply nodded and got out of the car opening the trunk. My mom took all 6 of my bags out of the car. You see, the company I had bought my ticket with only allowed 2 suitcases with me but of course I couldn t fit all of my stuff into two suitcases so my mom paid them to let me bring more.

I guess this is a see you later! I said excitedly. You will barely ever hear me say goodbye, every since I was a little girl my grandfather had said it s only a goodbye if you know that you will never be seeing them again. and since then, I have never said it.

A tear traveled down her cheek. Mum I will video call you as soon as I get there and check in all the time, I promise.

I know but my little girl is going off to college no where near here. I still can t believe you picked the University of California Care honestly it would b- I cut her off before she could go on more about staying in this one place for the rest of my life.

Mum I have to go.

I know honey I m sorry. I love you so have fun.

She brought me into a full loving hug and after a few seconds let go. I took that as a signal to walk off, so I began walking towards the luggage carts when she placed her hand on my arm.

I know you re upset that your dad isn t here right now but he does love you, she paused then continued, I just thought you would like to know.

I didn t even bother turning around. He didn t love me, every member of my family was aware of this. Who was she trying to play? My dad and I s relationship was way past the point in which you could mend it.

I paused and waited for a few seconds thinking about what she had just said he does love you... I shook the thought out of my mind and continued walking towards the carts. Once I had got the cart I brought it over to my luggage and bent down to get the best hold of my biggest suitcase.

Hey hun! Think you could bend over a little more? called a deep voiced stranger, which couldn t be more than 2 ft away from me.

I stood up straight and before I turned around I fixed my Short Shorts .

No need to fix your shorts babe I had a great view I finally saw the boy which had been making the comments. I looked at the guy probably around my age maybe a few years older.

He was leaning against the wall, looking quite charming, but he will never know that the thought even crossed my mind. His hair was put up into a very messy fo-hawk, which suited him nicely. He was wearing a Navy blue plaid shirt with the sleeves just past his elbows which had the top three buttons undone showing part of his chest, black jeans that were pretty slim but not enough to call skinny jeans, dark blue and black OASIS shoes, and one his right wrist was a black watch.

He fashion sense was pretty impressive to be honest, but what topped his whole look off was the smirk which was plastered on his face.

Ass wipe.

I walked towards him letting my hips sway from side to side watching his face light up in surprise.

Wanna even better view? I asked in my best seduction voice ever.

He was speechless, all he could do was nod in agreement.

Well all you have to do is one simple thing. I stated rubbing up and down his muscly arm.

He then realized what I was doing and snapped out of the trance.

Oh and what would that be honey? He said with that all ready famous smirk of his.

His lips were at least a centimeter away from mine before I responded, Take my luggage and put them on the cart for me.

He backed up a few inches before laughing slightly and saying, I m not your bitch honey.

Alright if he wanted to play it this way, fine. I can turn it up even further.

I had grabbed the back of his hands and placed them so they were lightly placed on my ass.

He squeezed lightly and I heard a light moan escape through his lips.

I then grabbed his shirt and pulled his body towards mine even more than it already was. Both of our bodies were now touching and I put my arms around his neck making his head level to mine, making our lips hover over each other. I knew he could feel my breathe on his lips.

Are you sure? I asked just over a whisper, while watching his eyes stray from my eyes to my lips continuously.

O-o-okay. He stammered. He gave my ass one last squeeze and walking to my luggage and placing it one by one on the cart. I smirked before turning around and putting my hands on my hips waiting for him to finish.

After a few minutes, he placed my purse on the very top and smiled at me.

Alright, I saw a closet over there. I said walking over to him and taking his hand in mine and strolling over to the big white door, which I thought was the closet.

I opened the door to gladly find the supplies for what looked like a janitor would use. I smiled back at him and tugged on his shirt bringing him inside, turned on the dim light, and locked the door. I unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on his shirt while he was kissing down my neck. I let out a quiet moan for his enjoyment only. His shirt slid over his shoulders and it dropped on the floor, he tried pulling my shirt up and I pushed his hands away and unbuttoned his pants while he smiled into the kiss which he gave my neck. His pants dropped and he then went for my shorts yet again.

Wait. Hold on. I said.

What?

Do you have a condom? I asked, tilting my hand to the side.

He picked up his pants and checked the pockets before replying with, No.

I have one in my purse. I will be right back. I said while walking towards the door, he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

It s alright no need. I ll just pull out before- well ya know He said winking, kissing the side of my neck again.

No. I m not taking that chance, honestly I ll be right back. I said kissing his cheek and unlocking the door. I walked out and there wasn t to many people around so I just walked to straight to my, untouched, cart and pushed it towards the airports main entrance.

I smirked and and muttered to myself proudly, Sucker.

**what do you think ? should i continue ? reviews plz x**


	2. Chapter 2

** quick update ! glad peeps enjoyed the ending of the last chapter lol. i had fun writing it!**

Caroline's Point of View

Excuse me ma'am, do you have any idea where seat 4G is? I have been looking for a while and I can't seem to find it? I asked a flight attendant. She smiled sweetly and showed me to my seat.

I really appreciate it!

No problem. Would you like to put your purse in the over head? Or would you prefer to put it under your seat? She said nicely.

Oh I'll just put it under my seat. Thanks for your help.

With that she walked away to help an old couple that was trying to figure out how to open the over head.

I took the time to look at my surroundings. I had gladly got a window seat with no one sitting next to me. In front of me I could see a middle aged couple and the mother had a baby on her lap connected to her seat belt. The baby was giggling because the father was tickling her tummy. I smiled and thought of the millions of pictures my mother had taken of me when i was younger because I was there only child. Memories of sitting on the couch with my mother and father just looking at the photographs one after another.

The voice over the intercom pulled me out of my thinking, Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, we are about to lift off so if you could please put on your seat belts until I come on over the intercom again that would be great. Thank you for flying with JetBlue Airways. I laid back into my chair while buckling my seat belt, and began looking out the window. I watched as the trees went by and the runway became smaller and smaller before hearing the captain come over the intercom and told us that we could now unbuckle our seat belts if we would like to. I left my buckle alone and just continued to look out of the window at the clouds that we were now in.

I saw a figure come out of the bathroom and start walking down the aisle a few seats away from me, and I didn't think much of it until it came a few more feet and I could recognize who it was.

This. Is. Fucking. Impossible. I whispered to my self. I quickly slid down into my chair and turn my face toward the window, trying to get out of the view of the person walking down the hallway.

No such luck.

Hey honey, mind if I sit here?b questioned a very familiar voice, whose weight was now being placed on the seat beside me.

I could feel his body close to mine, so there was no chance that I could ignore him.

I felt his hot breath on my ear as he whispered, it's the least you could do.

I sat up straight and turned to look at him. He had his right leg underneath his left thigh and his face was inches away from mine. Once I realized how close his lips were to mine I backed up a few inches into a uncomfortable position, but I'd rather sit like this than sit really close to him. He smirked at my reaction and moved his leg so both feet were planted on the floor.

I have no clue what you're talking about. I said turning to watch the t.v. which was on a random channel.

Oh don't bull shit me," he chuckled then continued, What happened back there?

Ohhh, are you talking about the janitors closet? I didn't even have to turn my head to see him nod slightly.

Well. I heard that there was this pathetic loser trying to get laid in there, but his plan failed when she had to be excused for some reason. He was waiting for her to come back for a while, but the funny thing is, she never come back! I laughed for a few seconds before I got shh-ed by a couple of people around us, that were trying to sleep.

I bet the girl was just scared of getting a yard stick up her- he whispered until I cut him off. Just stop. I said in a stern voice. He chuckled.

What's your name? I asked simply.

Stefan.

I'm Caroline, oh and by the way, is there any chance that you could go back to your own seat?

Yeah, there is a chance. he paused and then continued, but not much of one.

I sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing with him. I pulled out my purse from underneath my seat and rummaged through it trying to find my iPod, I could feel his eyes burning a whole in the side of my face.

What? I whispered loudly.

"Ohhhh fiesty! I like it!" he said, trying to put his arm around my shoulder but I pushed his arm before he even got it around.

I found my iPod and plugged in my earphones and put them in my ears. I was about to press play when Stefan snatched my iPod out of my hands.

What kinda music you got on here? he asked while looking through my library. I leaned over his lap to try and get it from his arm that had been extended across the walkway.

All you have on here is 5sos! songs he started chuckling historically.

Shut up! They're a good band!"

He didn't reply, he only handed it back to me and began chuckling yet again.

I'm gonna try to go to sleep. If you're still here, which I hope your not, then wake me up when we are about to land."

I snuggled down into my seat and got more comfortable, falling into a sweet and needed sleep.

Hey. Hey. I heard someone repeating, while feeling my arm being rubbed through my jacket which I was using as a blanket. My eyes began to flutter open, it was then that I realized I had been laying my head on someones shoulder and that same someone was the one trying to wake me up.

Hi sleepy head." he said in a low voice. I brought my head away from his shoulder and stretched a little, trying to wake myself up.

How long until we land?"I asked curiously, attempting not to fall asleep again as I put my head against the window.

Oh not to long.

I wanna watch as we land. I reached over towards the window cover and moved up revealing blackness. I sat a for a few seconds without moving trying to figure out why it was so dark outside when we were suppose to land pretty early in the morning. I thought it would be at least a little bright when we arrived.

Exactly how long did you say until we land?

Oh, I didn't say an exact time." he said a stuttering on the last word a little.

With my elbow I pressed the channel that showed the location of the plane, and when it showed that we had only been in the air for an hour I had to control myself.

WHAT. Exactly do you think you're doing waking me up with still hours to go until we land I said in a whisper not to wake up any passengers that were sleeping- like I should be at this moment.

I got bored, and thought that we could have a little talk. he winked and put his hand on my lower thigh sending chills up and down my spine. He began tracing his finger up my thigh slowly. I smiled knowing exactly what he meant by talk and placed my hand on top of his, making his whole hand touch my thigh, and started bringing it up higher and higher up my leg. His smile on his face grew more and more the higher it went. and just as it was about to touch the bottom of my short jeans when I pushed his hand away with much force.

Or maybe you could just use that hand for your own personal pleasures. I said smirking.

He laughed, "Or you could do that for me.

Ugh. You sicken me.

And why's that?

I turned my full body to look at him before I started on my rant, Are you honestly asking me that right now? You don't even know me and you tried getting in my pants twice. I have known you for, what, two hours and I can already tell that you're one of those guys that want sex. That's all you ever think of isn't it? Who's gonna hop on that, pathetic size, of a dick that you have next. You don't care that she's a whore you still want her. You don't know who I am, what my past has been like, fuck, you don't even know old I am! So why are you trying to get with me? A complete stranger, I paused, So why don't you just get up and walk back to your own seat because I am really tired of hearing this bullshit from you about wanting to fuck me.

What did this guy want from me? Well sex I am guessing but it's kind of like he is trying to stalk me or something. And how did he know what plane I was getting on? This can't be a coincidence.

I sat waiting for a response from him. I could tell that he was thinking about something. After a few minutes I got tired of waiting and pushed on his arm slightly while saying, "Go!" I said it a few times before he actually spoke.

Alright, brought his face a few inches closer to mine and he cupped my cheek with his hand.

Just let me do one thing." he said while pulling my head so close to his that I could feel his breath on my lips. I separated my lips.

He then whispered, "If you want me to stop, tell me.

**review's much appreciated x**


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline's Point of View

Here I was. University of California in Santa Barbara. My home for the next four years while I get my M. Ed. in Education. The top partying school of California. I heard that they had an amazing educational environment for students to work in so that's the reason I applied- not because of the whole partying thing...Even though that was a plus.

I checked my phone to see if anyone had text me while I was in the taxi watching everything go past. I had a text from Elena:

To: Care

From: Elena

Your sharing a room with me and Bonnie, so just come straight here, room 2723:) Hope you had a great flight, darling.

I quickly replied back saying:

I'll be up in the room soon:)

I grabbed my bags and struggled walking through the dorm building, I should have packed lighter, there is way to much crap in here.

Excuse me; do you want some help to your dorm?" I heard someone say politely, causing me to turn around to come face to face with a gorgeous blonde guy, with ocean blue eyes.

That'd be great." I said smiling. What is with all the gorgeous guys being around me today? I laughed a little; I could get use to this.

So I take it your new here?" He said while rolling the two largest suitcases of mine.

I grabbed two more and replied with, "yeah.

We made short conversations and I found out that his name was Matt, he was 19, and had previously lived in Nevada for 8 years. But shortly the conversation came to an end when we had reached my dorm.

Well if you ever need any more help then give me a call." He said smiling as he took a pen out of his pocket and took my hand, writing his number on it.

I will for sure. Thank you again, I couldn't have made it all the way up here with out your help.

He nodded and walked away leaving me in an empty hallway. I turned around knocking on the door and waited for a few seconds before hearing, "come in! from a voice which sounded much like Elena's.

I opened the door and had all of 10 seconds to drop everything that I was trying to carry before having Elena's petite body cling to mine in a welcoming hug, knocking the breath out of me.

"Hey baby girl." I said smiling.

Hey Darlin'! I have missed you sooo much! I can't believe we are rooming together!

Before she let go of me and said that I needed to have a tour around the place, we stood screaming in excitement. The dorm was pretty blank considering we hadn't decorated yet, but I knew it would look more roomy once Bonnie joined us. Once I walked into dorm the kitchen was only the left and it was pretty big, some of the cupboards were open showing bowls and plates of all different sizes. When continuing I could see that the living room was filled with different furniture that looked like objects in which Ikea would sell, and thank goodness because Ikea is an amazing store! From the living room there was a door to the main bedroom and a short hallway which lead to a bathroom, and the other two rooms. The first bedroom was a little bit bigger than the other two, but the main difference was that it included a walk in closet and a small bathroom in the corner.

It was a very nice dorm and I was glad that the three of us weren't going to be cramped up in a small place.

I decided that it would be better if I unpacked later on because I was tired from the flight so I grabbed Elena and plopped down on the couch turning on the television. The only thing which was interesting to watch was Two and a half Men. We laughed at the corny jokes that they presented, I miss this show.

I suddenly felt my phone vibrate and quickly got it out of my pocket.

To: Care

From: Bonnie

Hey I am on my way to the room!

"Oh my god! Bonnie will be here in a few!" We hurried in cleaning the mess of the snacks which we were eating and ran to the door opening it just in time, because Bonnie was standing there ready to knock on it.

We had a weird three person hug and all laughed at how retarded we were. The three of us chilled in the living room for a while before we heard a knock at the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Bonnie questioned.

Elena opened the door having Bonnie standing next to her making me stand behind them.

Hey honeys, I am on the schools welcoming comity, and they have asked me to come to freshmans dorms and give them a tour around campus." Its official I have a fucking stalker and classes haven't even started yet. FML.

Why the fuck are you here?" I yelled, pushing past Bonnie and standing inches from him.

Closet buddy! What's up!" He asked a smile across his lips. I just rolled my eyes.

Why are you stalking me? And nothing happened in that closet therefore I am not your buddy!"

Oh shut up you know I am not stalking you." He walked passed the three of us and plopped down on the couch.

Then please explain why you are now sitting on my couch." I said crossing my arms once I was close to the sofa.

I already told you. Plus I am a year above you guys so I know all of the freshman ladies." He said with a smirk and a short wink.

Ughhh!" I screamed, storming off to my room, which is the main bedroom, "Call me when that thing is gone!"

I fell backwards onto my bed and rubbed my eyes.

Why can't I just wake up from this? Why does he have to be everywhere I go? Why me?" I asked my self many questions before noticing it was 5 pm. What the hell? Why not just have a nap, maybe when I wake up he won't be here.

I let myself slip into self unconsciousness, and woke up at half past midnight. I could hear laughter coming from the living room and decided to go out and find out who it was.

I opened my door to find Stefan laughing and joking with Elena and Bonnie. I stopped dead in my tracks and my mouth dropped. What were they doing?

"Hey babe. Missed ya." He said winking. God he thinks he is so damn sexy. I look at Elena and Bonnie and they immediately turned towards the floor.

The two of you. In my room. Now." I stormed off towards my room knowing that they were going to follow.

Once in the room I faced them and crossed my arms over my chest.

Did you not get the hint that I wanted him gone?" I asked calmly.

What's your problem with him?" Elena said.

He tried fucking me in a janitors closet, and then stalked me onto the plane, and is now sitting in my living room! All he wants is sex guys, I mean come on, he could have done better than that stupid welcoming comity, like seriously.

Did you actually talk to him though? Elena asked.

Well, no. I didn't. But honestly I don't want to! He's a jerk!"

There was a knock at the door, and we all paused.

I'm gonna get going. I need to get back to my hotel.

I opened the door quickly to see a sad looking Stefan.

You're not staying on campus?" I asked.

Well no, wait yes. I mean some of the guys have to stay at a hotel tonight because our dorms aren't done. So, yeah." He said, while running his hand through his hair.

I turned back to Elena and Bonnie, "No."

Stefan can we please talk to Caroline alone for a second?"

He nodded and turned around walking back to the couch.

There is no need for talking!" I semi-screamed.

We can't let him go to a flippen' hotel. You have a big enough room, seriously let him sleep on your couch which is in your room. Don't be a bitch." Bonnie said.

My mouth dropped, "I am not being a bitch, I am honestly afraid he will try and rape me in my sleep! Why can't he stay in the living room?"

Because, that's just lonely. Come on all you have to do is go to sleep, he isn't going to come anywhere near you.

I thought for a few minutes about it.

I really don't care. Fuck it. Go ahead let him rape me in my sleep that's fine. But I am not helping set up the couch, on which he will spend the entire night on!

I stormed off into the living room and crossed my arms and looked at Stefan.

Would you like to spend the night here instead of a nasty hotel room?" I placed a fake smile up on my lips.

Are we gonna share your bed?" He asked.

I laughed, "You're kidding me right?

"Yeah." Was all he mumbled.

I walked back into my room heading straight to the bathroom taking off my clothes and placing on my booty shorts which I wore to bed, and my tank top. Hopefully he would still be in the living room.

My hope was shot down when I opened the door and saw him just walking into my room.

Damn, who knew someone could look so good when there about to go to sleep." He smirked and I rolled my eyes, walking towards my bed.

He quickly moved over to where I was and grabbed my wrist pulling me back into him.

Look. I'm sorry. But I am really greatful for you guys letting me stay here," he looked down at our fingertips touching, basically holding hands.

"Elena and Bonnie said I could stay on your couch is that okay?" he asked.

I moved my hand back and grabbed my other wrist with it, "yeah that's fine. Goodnight.

Goodnight Caroline." He said as he walked over to the sofa bed.

I climbed into bed and was about to turn the light off when something caught my eye.

Stefan was taking off his shirt showing his very nicely built body.

Before he noticed me gawking I quickly looked away as he also took off his pants, and leaving him with only his boxers on.

A few minutes later we began talking and it wasn't just the whole, "where are you from, etc." questions. It was actually a deep conversation.

*The next morning*

I woke up to the sunshine coming through my window. I was about to move whenI felt arms wrapped around my waist.

They were not there last night!


End file.
